Érase una vez un bar
by LadyBerenice1325
Summary: Rachel entra en su bar preferido sin saber que un adolescente inhumanamente alto y encantador le cambiará la vida.


Érase una vez un bar.

Capitulo uno: Sigue adelante como si realmente nada importase.

Ella sonrió mientras entraba rápidamente en el conocido bar, la lluvia la había hecho detenerse en su regreso a casa después de su clase de ballet, y que mejor que resguardarse allí en su lugar favorito.

Ni bien atravesó el umbral de la puerta se sintió reconfortada, una ola de familiaridad la golpeo cuando ingreso en el amplio y elegante salón. Olvido que se encontraba totalmente empapada y fue directo a sentarse a una mesa vacía cerca de una ventana, la mesa que probablemente debería tener tallado su nombre, su mesa.

Los recuerdos se agolpan en su mente, recuerda cuando entro por primera vez acompañada por sus padres a "Rhapsody", conmemora lo emocionada que estaba porque sus dueños eran personas de Nueva York, gente con otra forma de pensar, una muy similar a la suya. Luego vuelve a la realidad y se alegra al verlos en la barra riendo entre ellos, bromeando como siempre.

El señor y la señora Buckley son personas sumamente agradables, nunca tuvieron hijos por lo que Rachel se transformo en su pequeña, Katherine se convirtió en una especie de dulce y comprensiva madre para ella y Joe en un adorable y divertido compañero de travesuras.

Rachel los adora, ama poder discutir largas horas con Kat sobre libros, obras teatrales y por supuesto musicales de Broadway, le encanta pasar horas admirando las diversas y disparatadas anécdotas de Joe. Pero Rachel siempre les cuestiona una cosa ¿Por qué habían dejado la maravillosa y extraordinaria Nueva York, por un pueblo pequeño y deplorable como Lima?, él constantemente responde que porque le aburría la ciudad; ella argumenta que últimamente sus vidas se estaban volviendo vacías en Nueva York, no tenían hijos a quienes aconsejar ni nietos que malcriar ellos no tenían…nada, Katherine suele explicarle que al igual a la popularidad que Rachel tanto desea, la ciudad no es tan satisfactoria como se cree, las dos cosas se tratan de estar solos, completamente solos.

Rachel muchas veces se pregunta si cuando ella sea una estrella de Broadway esto será igual, o sea si su mundo será tan solitario como lo es ahora. Pero entonces Katie le dice que no debe perder las esperanzas, que todo mejorará y que el día que Rachel sea famosa su vida se tornará perfecta, luego le da una mirada tranquilizadora y una de esas sonrisas características suyas y la joven le cree, deja todas sus inseguridades y vuelve a ser la chica fuerte de siempre, con sus metas y desafíos.

Ve a Katherine, acercándose con ese caminar pausado y elegante.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estas? Estábamos extrañándote aquí ¿sabes?-dice la mujer, mirándola con amor.

-Hola Kat, también los extrañe pero es que últimamente he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, y también, para tu regocijo, empecé a asistir a clases de ballet. Estoy muy feliz, he hecho varios amigos y allí no son como los chicos de la escuela, ellos realmente respetan mi talento y también a mí, las chicas son excesivamente inteligentes y se comportan como verdaderas damas; los chicos, además de bien parecidos son extremadamente educados. A veces desearía que mis compañeros pudieran ser igual de maravillosos-responde Rachel.

Se toma un minuto para respirar mientras Katie procesa todo lo que ha dicho en tan poco tiempo, muchas personas la miran como si fuera un extraterrestre y sorprendidas se preguntan como es posible que una chica tan pequeña sea capaz de hablar tan rápido y con palabras tan amplias, pero Rachel se siente bien porque Katherine entiende todos los términos que ella utiliza ya que, tiene un vocabulario que para la mayoría, sobre todo adolescentes, es totalmente desconocido.

-Siempre supe que debías ir a ballet-asegura Joe mientras sirve unas bebidas en la mesa de al lado.

-Me alegra haber tomado la decisión de asistir a las clases, tu sabes, al principio tenia miedo de que todos se comportaran como en el instituto pero resulto ser todo lo contrario. He descubierto que además de bailar de una manera prodigiosa todos poseen voces magnificas, no como los incompetentes de mi escuela.

Kat puso mala cara ante el último comentario, no le gustaba que una chica ande diciendo ofensas por ahí.

-¿Hay alguno a tu altura?-pregunta.

Rachel piensa un momento y a su cabeza llega la imagen del encantador muchacho de cabello rizado y preciosa sonrisa.

-Si bien todos son muy competentes-murmura la chica, con expresión alegre-Jesse St. James se ha destacado, puedo jurarte con toda seguridad de que tiene una de las voces mas sublimes que he escuchado en mi vida. Hasta hemos planificado hacer un dueto en la próxima clase.

-¿Y como es ese tal Jesse?-Joe la mira un poco celoso.

-Muy caballeroso y guapo-responde ella sonrojada-pero somos solo amigos.

Joe la mira seriamente mientras murmura un "eso espero". Rachel piensa que ni sus propios padres se hubieran molestado tanto.

-¿Que vas a pedir, cariño?-Kat dice, cambiando de tema.

La chica la mira cariñosamente, agradecida de que haya intervenido antes de que Joe la acose a preguntas y se ponga histérico.

-Lo de siempre-responde feliz, mientras piensa en su pastel favorito, el de manzana y canela.

Katherine asiente y en su rostro se dibuja una amable sonrisa.

Rachel mira por la ventana; los automóviles transitando velozmente las calles y las personas corriendo mientras la lluvia cae apacible. _Es una vista preciosa_, piensa la chica mientras sus ojos se cierran al escuchar una dulce canción en la radio. La versión de la bella "Hallelujah", cantada por el glorioso Jeff Buckley. Uno de sus cantantes favoritos fuera del ámbito de Broadway.

-Miren que tenemos aquí-dice de pronto una voz masculina con tono burlón, interrumpiendo el momento de paz de la joven-Nada más ni nada menos que la perdedora del Mckinley.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, viendo _nada mas ni nada menos _que a un grupo de futbolistas y porristas. De todos los lugares en Lima, Ohio ¿Debían venir aquí? ¿A "Rhapsody"? ¿A su lugar especial en el mundo? ¿Tenían que venir a arruinar su vida también aquí? ¿Violar su espacio?

-¿No nos saludaras, RuPaul?-pregunto Quinn Fabray, la rubia capitana de las porristas, ella parece ser el paquete perfecto: belleza, inteligencia, gracilidad…ah, lo olvidaba, pura hipocresía-Tienes que ser educada con nosotros, debes respetar a tus superiores.

Dicho esto, les dio una sonrisa orgullosa a sus amigas. Rachel no era de esas chicas groseras, es más, trataba de no maldecir en su vida cotidiana…Pero que diablos, esa perra rígida y sus compinches neandertales estaba sacándola de quicio.

Un coro de "si, manos de hombre" "respétanos, friki" y demás inundo sus oídos.

_Mantén la calma_, pensó Rachel, _no les hagas caso solo se sienten intimidados por tu talento e inteligencia, tu superioridad._

-Oí que cantas-volvió a hablar la rubia, disparando dagas con la mirada-apuesto que el tamaño de tu nariz dificulta que tu voz suene bien.

Todos rieron y ella sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Era fuerte pero un comentario de esos, referente a su talento, la dejaba indefensa, desprotegida. _Solo están resentidos,_ murmuro interiormente, mientras un sollozo se escapo de sus labios.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse cuando llego Joe.

-¿Que esta pasando?-dijo paseando su mirada desde Rachel, que estaba tratando desesperadamente reprimir su llanto mientras abrazaba sus pequeñas piernas al grupo de chicas y chicas vestidos con el uniforme de la escuela Mckinley, dirigiéndole despiadadas miradas y crueles sonrisas a la chica-Es muy desconsiderado tratar así a una amiga del colegio. Lo vi todo desde la mesa de al lado.

Los jóvenes lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Ella no es nuestra amiga-respondió firmemente la bella porrista de cabello dorado, que había estado torturando a su pobre Rachel-No estaríamos dispuestos a humillarnos en tal grado. Nunca sentiremos más que repugnancia por la paria de la escuela.

El hombre se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su aspecto tierno y su voz suave, la niña era realmente frívola.

-Voy a pedirles que se retiren-dijo con firmeza Joe, todos lo miraron burlonamente-¡Deben retirarse o llamare a la policía!

Los muchachos rodaron los ojos y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-No podrá protegerla por siempre jefe-grito uno de los futbolistas, desde el umbral-el lunes, cuando regrese a la escuela, la trataremos por lo que es…una perdedora. Además ya nos íbamos, este bar es un asco.

Los demás estudiantes carcajearon tontamente y juntos se fueron.

Kat, que vio la escena desde unas mesas alejadas, se acerco a Rachel.

-Cariño, ¿estas bien?-pregunto tiernamente.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La señora mayor se sentó a su lado y acaricio suavemente su espalda.

-Estoy bien-respondió-fue solo un mal momento.

-¿Quieres que te traiga el pastel?

-Claro-dijo Rachel, con una pequeña sonrisa-estaba esperando que dijeras eso, me muero de hambre.

Katherine se levanto y lentamente se dirigió a la cocina.

Rachel respiro sonoramente y trato de tranquilizarse.

Miro a través de la ventana, de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que se había detenido la lluvia, _mis padres se preocuparan, _pensó, _probablemente sepan que estoy aquí. _En la radio se escucho una canción pegadiza, a la que reconoció como "Skinny jeans" de Eliza Doolittle. Le gustaba esa canción. Definitivamente la haría sentir mejor.

Llego a la parte del estribillo. _Sigue adelante, sigue adelante como si realmente nada_ _importase_, pensó. Y comenzó a cantar en voz baja.

_I don't mind it when you (whistels)_

_Brings out the best in me, when you (whistels)_

_Show your expertise_

_When the night always ends with a fight _

_I'm excited that you wind up next to me _

Se sentía de mejor humor, debía recordar agregar "Skinny jeans" a su lista de música en su Iphone.

_I like it when you (whistels)_

_Can I have some please of that (whistels)_

_Satisfy my needs _

_Sometimes I fake that I hate you and make up_

_So you wind up next to me_

Por un momento se olvido de todo lo que había pasado hace unos instantes, se concentro 100% en la alegre y pintoresca melodía. La parte que venia le encantaba por eso la canto con más fuerza.

_I really don't like your skinny jeans _

_So take them off for me _

_Show me what you've got underneath _

_So __we__ can do __this__properly_

-Bueno, si quieres-escucho una voz masculina, interrumpiéndola.


End file.
